Angelic Vampire: a zero love story
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: Light Ritsuka along with her sister are new to cross academy. sent there to but Light longs to be free like the wind... one day she meets zero will love bloom? Note: I'm going to rewrite this story
1. when angel meets vampire

-1The girl looked outside her window and sighed. 'Another school, another home. Why can't we stay in the same place more than once?' she thought as she looked out her window, her silver eyes looking longingly outside… the one place she couldn't go in because of what she was a vampire.

"hey, big sis do you think we'll like this dimension?" she asked the girl sitting on the bed. The girl replied "I don't know but remember light don't get too attached after all, we've no idea when we need to leave"

Light looked away her long dark hair shimmering in the sunlight.

"I don't know why you even ask that after all you know we are only here to keep balance in this dimension, it's not like we're gonna live here."

Light nodded her head. unbeknownst to her big sister light wanted nothing more than to stay in this place where maybe she could find someone…someone she could stay with…who could perhaps love her before she had to disappear from their lives.

"I'm going to go for a walk." she said as she got up straightening her white blazer making sure it was wrinkle free before heading out the door. "don't forget you're hat after all, you can't be in the sun even if you are in human form."

Light grabbed a baseball cap and put it on. One good thing about having a twin sister is she'll remind you when you forget something as big as ' you can't go in the sun for more than an hour before your face starts burning'

She left the moon dorm not really noticing the stares the others were giving her. She was just from the moon dorm it's not like she was any different from anyone else except for eye and uniform color.

"hey!" she looked and saw a boy with short silver hair,cold yet beautiful silver eyes like hers, pale complexion he was wearing the boy's day class uniform which was the black equivilant to the boy's night uniform wich was snow white.

"the night class isn't supposed to be out right now, get back in." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." she said quickly

"what's your name and grade?" he asked

"Light Ritsuka "she replied… love struck.


	2. i'll call you ritsu

She felt his hand grip her arm tightly, as he said Lets go, Im taking you in.

Light merely nodded and watched him walk.

As he led her through the halls of the main academy, she saw that the way he carried himself was not with anger (which part of it was)...But a certain pain as if he was in pain.

Zero led her through the door to the chairmans office ,there she saw a man sitting at his desk, he had light-brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, glasses that covered most of his face, and the palest skin even paler than some of the night class students.

"Yes kiryu-kun?" he said in a strangely effeminate voice. "I found one of the night class students walking around". he said ,motioning towards light.

The chairman looked at light closely, I see. his light-hearted expression turned into a serious one "Is there a reason why you were out dear? 'he asked.

She looked away from his gaze, "I just wanted to go out for a walk." Her silver eyes tearing up' is going out such a bad thing?' she thought as he gave her a tissue.

"now,now dont cry," he said evidently trying to calm her down "Its just that there are certain rules here."

She looked up curiously. "which are? "she asked curious about these rules..."well the night class doesnt come out until the day class goes in,"

And so it went on for a few minutes him explaining the rules and her listening intently.

Pretty soon it was time for her to join the other members of the night class.

"well I hope you understand the rules better now Ritsuka-san" he said smiling at her.

She nodded her head and stood up and bowed respectfully" thank you."

Zero woke up from his nap in one of the chairs "are you done yet?"

The chairman looked at him "eh! You were sleeping? How mean kiryuu-kun!"He said in a childlike manner which caused Light to laugh

"FOR THAT YOU CAN WALK RITSUKA-SAN BACK TO THE OTHERS!"Zero rolled his eyes. "come on ritsu," he said walking away.

Light looked at him shyly "its ritsuka."

Zero looked at her" too much of a mouthful, Ill call you ritsu."

She smiled "ok,kiryuu-sempai."


End file.
